Twisted Sickness
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: Eyeless Jack and Jeff the Killer meet one quiet night, and what happens after sets off a serious of events that neither can nor want to explain. How does it start? Well... It firstly starts with one little plate of wibbly-wobbly food...


Hey guys i recently got REALLY obsessed with the Creepypastas and was surfing the net for articles and stories and stuff and came across one on here that i really liked so i thought "why dont i try doing one?" so i tried and this is the first chapter *shrugs* it may not be good at all but any reviews would be highly appreciated!

so relax and read this

Disclaimer: I dont own Jeff or Jack but i do own the idea for Blood Jell-O

* * *

Jeff stared at the body at his feet, his eyes glowing with a sick sort of delight. He laughed and then raised the knife he held in his hand as he watched the man's eyes widen with terror.

"Go to sleep…" he whispered and when the man below paled and his body quivered, Jeff raised his knife and plunged down sharply, piercing the man's jugular causing blood to spray everywhere. He let loose a short, bitter laugh and watched as the blood of his slowly-dying victim sprayed everywhere. He stared unblinking as the man bled out slowly and wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve. Turning away he walked across the room to the bed and wiped the knife on the sheets, cleaning it. Finally satisfied when he could see his reflection in the blade, Jeff slowly turned his head to his prone victim and his permanently-etched in smile grew, his eyes darkening in terrible happiness.

Walking out of the house, Jeff looked around and then took a deep breath and let it out through his nose quickly. He could finally relax, like he did after every kill. For some reason, killing would make him feel… not quite happy but not empty either. It was a strange feeling, and it left Jeff seriously confused. Scratching his head nonchalantly, the silence was broken by the loud rumbling of his stomach. "Shit… I forgot to get food while I was there…"

A rustle and then a loud thump was heard a few seconds after and then another second a low groan and immediately Jeff turned to the noise, pulling out his knife and holding it in a defensive position.

"That won't work on me…" the stranger murmured lowly and Jeff walked towards the bushes where the noise came from. Peeking over, Jeff spied a tall, gangly looking teen wearing a strange mask lying on the ground on his back. He was staring up at the sky and Jeff could see leaves and twigs in his hair.

"Did you just FALL out of the tree?" he asked slightly shocked. The stranger nodded and stood up slowly. He wiped black sludge from his mask, and stretched slightly, raising his arms above his head making his hoodie ride up and show off his pale midriff. Jeff laughed loudly and his entire body shook.

"Shut up…" the stranger growled darkly and Jeff stared at him in amazement, this being the first time he had heard the other boy speak louder than a murmur. His voice was deep, but still very boyish. Jeff pegged him at about 17, the same age as him. "What's your name?" He asked and the boy flinched slightly. "J-Jack… you?" Staring at him curiously, Jeff shrugged. "Jeff. But they call me Jeff the Killer. Do you have a title?" Jack nodded. "Yeah… Eyeless Jack."

"Why do they call you Eyeless Jack?" Jeff asked excitedly and Jack stared at him in surprise. "Really? I thought it would have been obvious but…" Stepping closer to Jeff, Jack pulled off his mask and winced as he felt black sludge roll down his cheeks, seeping from the holes where his eyes used to be. It trickled from the corners of his mouth every so often and it left an always-present bitter taste in his mouth. "Oh wow… Now I get it." Jeff's eyes twinkled slightly with an indescribable emotion which made Jack curious. Leaning in closer to the other boy, he stared into his eyes and tried to decipher the emotion hidden in the backs of them. Pushing him away, Jeff blushed slightly. "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack started slightly and his jaw dropped. "Oh shit… sorry." He fidgeted slightly and Jeff's stomach made its presence known again with an earth-shattering growl. Laughing lowly Jack tilted his head. "Was that your stomach?" he didn't wait for an answer, instead he started walking towards a large abandoned house and Jeff followed hesitantly for some reason. Jack strode in and went to the kitchen. Pulling out some food he looked at Jeff. "Eat."

"Wait what? You're not going to try anything creepy are you?" Jeff growled, suspicion clearly visible in the voice. Shaking his head, Jack smiled slightly. "Nah. Why would I do anything? I mean I don't have any malicious feelings towards you." Staring at him suspiciously, Jeff prodded a spoon into the strange jelly-like mixture and hesitantly raised it to his mouth. "If this is poisoned I swear I will come back and haunt your ass..." he murmured as he cautiously fed the spoon into his mouth. Eyes widening in surprise he looked up at Jack and swallowed. "Jell-O?" Jack just nodded and his eyes lit up slightly. "Do you like it?" he asked excitedly. Hastily scooping more and more Jell-O into his mouth happily, Jeff laughed. "Like it? I LOVE it!" he yelled through an enormous mouthful of the jelly. "What is this flavour? It's… salty and rich… and oh so warm… it's smooth yet spicy…" moaning happily he closed his eyes and Jack nodded. "Blood."

Freezing, Jeff slowly opened his eyes and paled even further. "B-b-b-b-blood?" Spitting it out quickly, he cleared his mouth and then looked down at the Jell-O. "BLOOD!" he screamed a second later and collapsed on the ground. Jack sighed and picked him up, carrying him carefully in his arms up the stairs and into the bedroom. "God you're such a wuss Mr Serial Killer. How the hell you can be a serial killer and be grossed out by the idea of eating blood… is beyond me." Jack dropped him lightly on the bed and then stared down at him.

Now, Jack wasn't usually the type of guy to be ruled by his hormones but there was something about Jeff the just made him want to… strip him off and violate him over and over. For Jack it wasn't an unwelcome feeling… It was a new feeling. Sure, it felt a little weird to be attracted to someone of his own sex but… "Half the time you look like a fucking girl…" Jack mumbled under his breath and his eyes slowly trailed over Jeff's body, mentally undressing him. As he looked over him, Jack began to feel himself slowly walk to the edge of the bed, near the other boys' feet. Dragging his shoes off slowly he was careful not to wake him up as he dragged Jeff's jeans off. Reaching for the hoodie, Jack smirked under his mask as the teen rolled over, making his job easier and quicker. When Jeff was finally naked, Jack laughed quietly and crawled ever the teen, caging him with his body. "Jeff~" Jack whispered quietly in his ear and started softly kissing his neck. "Jeff~~" he spoke louder and Jeff started to stir and after a few seconds he froze again.

"Why am I naked and why are you on top of me?" he asked in a surprisingly small voice. Jack just laughed and slid a hand down Jeff's side, stopping to rest it on his hip. "Because I'm going to make you beg… and moan… and scream…" Jeff's jaw dropped momentarily and with a small experimental wriggle found out he couldn't move. "Jack… please don't do this… you don't truly want this…" he whimpered and Jack's eyes gleamed as he grabbed one of Jeff's hands and slide it down to the large bulge in his jeans as he rocked his hips slightly. "Still think I don't want this?" he asked with a quiet laugh and Jeff automatically moulded his hand to the other male's erection. With a curious squeeze, Jeff watched as Jack moaned lowly and rocked his hips into his hand.

Lowering his head, he gently pressed his lips to the other males' and was surprised when Jeff opened his mouth with a cute moan. Sliding his tongue in Jeff's mouth, Jack began to kiss him hard and when the other boy began to pant and whimper he slowly pulled away, knowing the other boy wouldn't try and get away. Crawling backwards down his body, Jack smiled when the other teen's erection grew when he saw how close Jack was to his groin. "Jack… no… please… yes…" he begged mindlessly, switching from one plea to the other.

"Oh baby… I'm gonna make you scream."

* * *

So...? What did you guys think? Was it okay? Was it horrible? Was it so bad that i should be like Tony Stark and post my address so someone can come and try and kill me?

Either way guys can you please review this?! i really wanna know what you guys think and even if you want to give any ideas on how i can incorporate Slenderman, Ben and Jane into this it would be amazing!

so see ya later guys and if you liked it please go check out my other stories... AND REVIEW THEM TOO!

Jack: So... when is the good part gonna happen?

Jeff: Wait what good part!?

Jack: WHAAAAAT? YOU WERE THERE! i mean YOU ARE THERE!

Jeff: Sorry im still kinda reeling after i ate BLOOD INFUSED JELL-O *glares pointedly*

Jack: *shrugs* Oh well. Anyway the good part is when *beeep beep beep beeeep* and then *beep beep beeep* so then i said *beeep beep beep beeeeeep beep beep* and we all went to *beep beep beep* and thats what's going to happen

Jeff: Wait what?!

Jack: Stupid author beeping out everything... Doesnt want anyone to know yet... either that or she has no idea what's going to happen.

Jeff: Want me to kill her?

Shadow: *sighs and shakes my head* then you wont know what's going to happen next idjit

Jack: Anyway when do i get to take off my mask?

Shadow: SOOOOON-ish

Slenderman: *kidnaps someone*


End file.
